


Obvious

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [20]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cousin Incest, Drabble, F/M, Guilt, Jon Snow is King in the North, Mild Language, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, POV Jon Snow, Romantic Angst, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Sansa has experienced enough pain in her life. He needn't burden her any further.





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure who I ship them with, but I notice people complaining about this ship and decided to give it a little spot here! Something positive for the shippers! Even if I may not go here! I thought it was very appropriate in this situation that Jon would not think he was worthy enough for Sansa. He's got self-esteem issues (same, Jon). And I've missed writing for GOT. Sighh. Anyways thanks for reading and any thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

020\. Obvious

*

Sansa has experienced enough _pain_ in her life — raped, tormented, abused, coerced, fooled. He needn't burden her any further. Not with _this_.

How much his gladness swells in Jon's heart when she slowly passes through Winterfell's corridors, when he pauses to study her. There's always powder-white snow melting atop Sansa's head.

She's more _orange_ than auburn, like the dawn's light at the peak of the harvest, _somnolent_ , _grand_.

She's worthy of the love denied to her. Always has been.

Jon chews on his lower lip, watching her round the stone-wall corridor, hanging his head.

It can't be _him_.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
